To the One That I Love
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One Shot::It's Remus' 49th birthday and he finds a letter written by a certain someone.


Chapter Title: To the One That I Love  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: High Pg  
Word Count: 726  
Warnings: Some mention of sex  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- I'm in love with a werewolf that's as old as my mom! xD

A/N: As all you Remus fans know, it is Mssr. Moony's birthday today! He's 49!

A/N2: This is my version of heaven. To learn more, go read my fic _My Angel_. Sure, it's AU but I think it's working out nicely.

--

Remus Lupin walked into the little cottage after an eventful day. Lily and James Potter had taken his to see China, Albus had of course given him tons of sweets, and even Severus had given him a present. He looked at the chair by hole in his garden; he hoped Nymphadora would use it as well.

In fact, Remus looked at the clock on the wall, he was supposed to meet Nymphadora for his birthday dinner. '_It's a good thing she doesn't need to cook anymore…_' he laughed to himself. He walked into the bedroom expecting to find his love Sirius Black in there. He had been promised a surprise before the man had disappeared early that morning.

Remus looked around the room but only saw the still unmade bed and clothing strewn around. He sighed and turned to the living room. He passed by the desk in the hallway and a piece of paper flew to the floor.

He picked it up and saw that it was a letter to him.

'_Dear Remus,_

_I was looking at the calendar and guess what! It's your 49__th__ birthday! My Moony is getting old!_'

Remus rolled his eyes with a smile. Sirius was only a few months older than him(1).

'_Don't you roll your eyes at me, mister! You know that I rely on you to keep me informed on these kinda things._

_Anyways, I really do have a point to this letter. Now, you've known me for years and years and you also know that I'm not sappy or all romantic. But, I just wanted you to know that even thought I do some pretty bad things (like that prank I pulled on James and Lily last week) and some stupid things (like almost forgetting your birthday) I really do appreciate and love you._

_You always made me feel loved when we were alive. And that hasn't changed since we met each other again here. I love spending all day with you and I'm looking forward to all eternity (although you just might get bored of me in a few hundred years)._

_I know that people are going to be giving you gifts today, like taking you places, or sweet treats. But, I wanted to give you something no one else could. I was going to take you to see someone but then I realized that that Shakespeare (I admit, Lily told me how to spell that…) guy was someone that you talk to. A lot. Siriusly (pun might have been intended), you spend more time with him that me! What do you see in him? I am so much more interesting! So what if he talks funny…I'm funnier!'_

The next few words were scratched out making Remus chuckle. "Looks like Sirius got carried away with his ranting."

'_See? This is what you do to me! Now, where was I? Oh, yes, what I was going to do for your birthday._

_I wanted to do so many things! But I knew that you'd want to leave bed today.'_

A poorly drawn Sirius was winking at him, making the birthday boy smile.

'_So, I finally figured out what you'd like the most…_'

Remus turned the paper over expecting to see more writing. When he found it blank, he searched for more pages.

"What are you doing?"

Remus bumped his head on the desk as he tried to get up from the floor. Standing right behind him was a smirking Sirius. "Nothing…" he mumbled trying to hide the letter he had found.

Sirius walked closer, "It looks like you were trying to find something." He smirked when Remus' face reddened. His eyes wandered to the desk and Remus tried to hide what he was hiding. He reached his hand around Remus and instead of grabbing the letter, he pulled Remus closer to him.

"Happy birthday, Moony," Sirius said before kissing gently.

Remus wound his arms around his love's neck, "Is this what I was going to get for my birthday?"

Sirius nuzzled Remus' neck, "Actually…I was going to get you some chocolate. But if this is what you wanted…" He kissed Remus on his neck, sending shivers down the former lycanthrope's spine.

"I think this is in fact what I want," Remus said with a smirk as he pushed Sirius to their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

--

(1)- Did you know that Sirius Black doesn't have a birthday? Isn't that sad? : (

A/N3: Happy birthday, Moony! If you liked it or thought it was bizarre, press the little link and let Moon-I mean, me know! xD


End file.
